Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A known electrophotographic system image forming apparatus with a photoreceptor drum includes a separating device for separating a paper sheet from a drum circumferential surface. The separating device includes a plurality of separation claws having distal end portions in contact with the circumference surface of the photoreceptor drum. Each separation claw is held by a holder together with a guiding roller for guiding the paper sheet as an assembly. The respective assemblies are arranged at a distance from each other in the axial direction of the photoreceptor drum. In a drum frame that supports the photoreceptor drum, a securing portion for securing each assembly is formed. This securing portion is constituted of a plurality of projecting portions and engaging hole portions formed in the projecting portions. Each assembly is secured to the drum frame such that an engaging claw formed in the holder is engaged with the engaging hole portion formed in the above-described projecting portion.